Traditions And Whiskey
by ShatteredHearts13
Summary: A/U (No Blackout) Charlie and Bass both hate Christmas, so why not spend it together? Because whiskey and sexual tension make for new traditions and a better Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

December 24th

Charlie sits on her couch in her apartment, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, the TV remote in the other. The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, Charlie Brown Christmas, It's A Wonderful Life, she skips all these movies and finally decides on the fireplace channel when all that seems to be playing is Christmas shit.

Christmas will be over in 25 hours.

Charlie fucking hates Christmas.

Her legs curl into her chest and her arms dangle loosely over her knees, the amber liquid warming her entire body into carefree abandon. She looks around her shoebox apartment and catalogues if she has enough alcohol to last her until Christmas is over and with startling regret realizes that she only has the bottle she's been drinking which is over half empty.

Fucking Bass and Miles drinking all her whiskey. Well now it's payback time.

She knows where Miles is, and even in her vengeful mood she wouldn't disturbed what happiness he was probably enjoying tonight with her mom, but Bass, well she knows he's probably doing the exact same thing she's doing only more recklessly and with better company.

Charlie texts him and after five minutes of not receiving a text back she calls him, pulling the phone away from her ear quickly when the blaring of music fills her ears from wherever Bass is.

"Charlie?"

Bass's voice fills her phone loudly as he tries to speak over the music, the thumping rhythm in the background making it impossible to hear.

"Bass-"She's cut off by him almost immediately.

"Hold on I'm heading outside."

She hears the shuffling of his phone as the pounding music gets quieter until it's only a distant sound through the phone.

"Charlie?" She hears her name and curls up deeper in the couch.

"Yeah?"

She hears him chuckle, warm and low and she knows that he's already a good ways to feeling pretty damn good.

"Why'd you call me?"

Right. She's she did call him.

"You drank all my whiskey fucker."

It's supposed to sound menacing but her tone is soft and warm and she realizes she sounds anything but menacing in that moment.

"That was a team effort Charlie."

She shifts the phone to her other ear and takes a drink from the bottle, "Yeah but Miles is happy tonight so I'm blaming you."

She hears him about to respond when a female voice drifts through the phone soft and sweet asking what he's doing outside.

"You know what, never mind. Sorry I interrupted your night Bass."

She goes to hang up, her face flush with embarrassment at calling him when he had another woman around when he stops her.

"Are you home right now?"

"Yeah I'm home."

She hears shuffling and hushed words before she hears his voice again.

"I'll be at your place in thirty minutes."

"But I'm not wearing any pants."

It's the stupid things that slip out of her mouth when she's been drinking and she snaps her mouth shut and prays he's too intoxicated to process what she says. The other end of the phone is silent before she hears laughter burst from his chest and she scowls.

"Your call Charlotte but I'll be over in thirty minutes regardless."

There a long click as he hangs up and she sits there, on her couch, trying to process what just happened. She's sitting there. On her couch. In a t-shirt and panties and if wasn't coming over it she would almost find it funny.

She puts on leggings, the black fabric sticking to her legs like a second skin as she pulls on a fresh white t-shirt, checking herself in the mirror hoping she looks presentable enough.

Bass shows up five minutes later than he says he would and she opens the door hastily to find him leaning on the wall by her door a bag in his left hand and a smirk on his face.

"You're late."

She turns around and heads back into her apartment, hearing him close the door behind him as he takes off his leather jacket and heads to her kitchen.

The rustle of paper bags draws her attention and she pees her head around the corner to see what he brought, it turns out what didn't he bring is the question.

Bass smirks when he sees her face and shrugs, "You could drink half of this yourself and since I'm spending Christmas with you, we're going to need a steady supply of booze."

"You're what now?"

"Well that's what you told Miles isn't it? That you were spending Christmas with me."

Charlie grimaces and looks away and only looks up when his voice drifts over her.

"Hey, I don't care that you lied, I just want to know why you didn't want to spend it with Miles."

She sighs and walks into the kitchen so there's only her kitchen island separating them. She grabs two glasses from the cabinets and starts to rummage through the liquor he brought, stalling her answer.

He sees right through it, "Charlie."

She sighs and stares at the marble countertop as she speaks.

"My mom ruined Christmas years ago when she left my dad for Miles."

Bass looks puzzled and she realizes he may not know the whole story and even though she does not feel like explaining it she did include him in her lie, so she hands him a glass of whiskey and leads him into her living room, taking a seat on the leather couch and curling her legs underneath her.

"I was seven when my mom left Ben for Miles. Danny was four and she left on Christmas Eve to be with Miles. She stood in the kitchen and told me to decide who I wanted to be with on Christmas. I chose Ben. So did Danny. Now I don't blame Miles, I never have and never will, but every year when Christmas rolls around mom makes me guilty for not spending it with her and Ben makes me feel guilty for feeling guilty. Danny splits his time, and mom is just grateful he's there, he's always been the favorite anyway, but the last eighteen years have consisted of feeling guilty while I'm with Rachel and feeling even guiltier when I'm with Ben."

Bass rubs his chins with his free hand, "I never knew how hard on you it was. I mean when holiday time came I saw you struggle but you always seemed to be able to carry on."

Charlie shrugs, "I don't think I can pretend anymore to be happy when I'm not. That's why I lied to Miles. So I could just spend one Christmas without feeling shitty."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She looks at him quizzically and he shrugs, "Yeah Charlie. I'm not here to convince you to spend it anywhere else than where you want to spend it. And if here is where you want to spend it, then I'd like to spend it with you. I mean we have spent the last twenty five Christmases together. It'd be a shame to break tradition now."

She grins and feel warmth –whether it was from the whiskey or Bass's words spread through her.

"I do have one concern though."

She sobers and waits for a bomb to be dropped.

"Do you have any food? Because I know you and as much as I like a challenge, I don't think we can survive on alcohol alone for the next twenty four hours."

Charlie smirks and relaxes into her couch, "It's called takeout Bass."

Bass shakes his head vehemently, "Nah none of the shit on Christmas. Hell I'll cook but we're having actual food tomorrow."

Charlie groans but has to admit, actual food would be nice tomorrow instead of the pizza she was planning on ordering whenever the booze started to make her head spin.

"Fine but then we better go now before the stores close. You know there won't be anything left right?"

Bass laughs at her and stands up, setting his glass of whiskey down on the coffee table still full.

"C'mon Charlie, move your ass."

She starts to head towards her bedroom when his voice stops her.

"What are you doing?"

She gestures to her clothes, "I can't go out looking like this."

Bass rolls his eyes and Charlie quirks her eyebrow at him.

"Charlie, it's almost midnight. No one's going to be out and even if there are people, they're not going to care."

"Bass I look hideous."

His eyes roll over her in a once over and it sends a wave of a different kind of heat through her. She clears her throat and his eyes shoot back up to hers, his blue ones burning bright.

"You look good." Three simple words that mean something else entirely.

Charlie holds his gaze for a moment before scoffing and walking by him to grab her coat. "Fine but if the clerks think I'm homeless and try to kick me out of the store I'm going to kick your ass."

Charlie feels his eyes on her back when she walks out her door and hears him faintly murmur, "No one would ever think that."

Bass takes in the two bored clerks and empty store except for a couple leaving customers and ushers Charlie ahead of him, picking up a basket from the entrance and starts to throw contents into his basket, things he knows Charlie wouldn't ever have in her kitchen. She's wandering through the aisle ahead of him, stopping occasionally to grab items off the shelf and into his basket and he find to his amusement that nothing is remotely healthy.

He takes a moment to take her in, her hair up in a bun with unruly pieces streaming down her neck, her face free of makeup and her oversized jacket swallowing her up with her long legs and boot being the only thing that shows just how petite she truly was. Beautiful. He knows she doesn't see it right now, doesn't see how the two clerks are watching her every moment, how _he's_ watching her every movement. It isn't like Charlie is unsure of her looks, she knows very well what she looks like and uses it, he's seen her do it, but this fresh faced free Charlie is a side he feels privileged to witness.

They checkout together, piling the enormous amount of food on the conveyer, Bass picking out what Charlie chose easily. Tea, frosted flakes, bacon, wafer cookies, pistachio ice cream and popcorn. He smirks when he watches her items go by and she shrugs.

"What? I couldn't decide what I wanted."

He grins at her and it fades when he notices the cashier staring longer than necessary at Charlie, Charlie not oblivious but used to the attention ignoring him.

Bass slides him arm around Charlie's waist, noting the way she easily leaned into him as though it was natural. Charlie looks at him and subtly rolls her eyes, well aware of what he's doing before resting her head on his shoulder as they wait for the rest of the items to be rung through. She smells like cinnamon and honey and he inhales her hair deeply, feeling her press closer to him.

He pays for their items despite her protest that she can pay and instead gives her that smirk that infuriates her, giving into her argument that she could at least carry a few bags and he hands her the lightest ones, letting her have her victory for a moment.

They pile the groceries into his truck and he takes note of how her hands start to shake by the end.

"Get in the truck and warm up Charlie." He hands her the keys and knows she must be really cold when she doesn't protest, instead climbing into his black truck and starting it up. He loads the rest of the groceries into his truck and climbs into the driver's side, finding her curled up in the passenger seat.

"Here," Bass aims all the heaters at her on full blast and she smiles her thanks as the hold her hands out to them to warm up as the viscously shake.

They drive back to her apartment and despite her being freezing she carries the groceries from the parking lot to her apartment without a complaint which Bass attributes to Matheson stubbornness.

Bass starts to put away the groceries, opening her fridge to find beer and carrots as the only thing in her fridge.

"Uh Charlie…"

"Yeah Bass?" Charlie pokes her head around the corner to find him staring at her empty fridge. He gestures to it and she shrugs, "There's condiments."

He snorts, "Ketchup isn't food Charlie."

He hears a mumbled _says you_ and rolls his eyes as he finishes putting the groceries away to find Charlie sitting on her kitchen island watching him.

"What?" he asks her, her eyes on him making him uncomfortable.

"You know that cashier was harmless right?"

Bass stills and finds an amused smile on her lips as a glass of whiskey sits in her lap between her hands. He shrugs nonchalantly, "He wanted you and wasn't being subtle about it."

"And you don't?"

Her question makes his head shoot up and his eyes find hers and even though there's an amused smile on her lips her eyes are earnest and serious.

"I…." He doesn't have the right words. He does want her, god does he want her, but saying it out loud will make it undeniable. Those words will never be able to be taken back.

Charlie hops off the counter and walks by him, her hand touching his arm gently. "Relax Bass, you don't have to find an answer right now."

She starts to slide past him and when she's just past him the words push passed his lips.

"Yes."

He hears her footsteps still on the hardwood floor.

"Okay." Her voice is soft and almost inaudible and yet so full of hope it makes him ache.

"Let's watch a movie."

Bass knows she wants to hear more, any girl would want to hear more than a one word answer but he doesn't have the right words to say and she's giving him an out that he needs to get his head on straight.

"Nothing sappy." He tries to make his voice sound unwavering but he knows that she knows that he would watch The Notebook with her if she wanted him to.

"Nothing sappy." She draws an X over her heart like she always does when she promises something and he lets her pick the movie, settling into the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

She picks out a war movie and he smiles inwardly at her choice. He was the one who first introduced them to her when she had been only fifteen, to the outrage of both Ben and Rachel who had stated that she was too delicate to see so much violence. Boy had they been wrong. She once told him that they helped remind her what loss felt like and suddenly he had realized someone had put his feeling into words.

She sits on the couch beside him, her feet tucked under his legs for warmth and her head against his shoulder.

Bass exhales slowly. This was either going to be the best Christmas of his life, or the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

December 24th

30 Minutes before Midnight

"Charlie. Wake up!"

Bass feels bad for waking her up when she was sleeping so soundly but it's only ten minutes before Christmas arrives and he wants her be awake with him when it happens.

She groans and tries to turn her head away from where it was laying on his shoulder and he shakes her again, watching her eyes turn murderous at whoever's waking her up. Her sleep glazed eyes land on him and her expression is unimpressed.

"What?!"

"There's only thirty more minutes till Christmas Charlie."

She groans and tries to bury her head under her arm as her head rests on the back of her couch.

"Bass you woke me up because a holiday that we both hate has arrived? Great. Fucking fantastic. Thank you. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Nope." He pops the _p_ and grins when she glares at him. Bass grabs her hand and pulls her off the couch, ignoring her curse filled mumbling.

"Where are we going?" Charlie has her arms crossed and still looks unimpressed, curious, but unimpressed.

Bass grabs her jacket off the coat rack tosses it to her and shrugs his on, rummaging through her coat closet until he finds mitts and toques. He pulls them on and waits impatiently for her to do the same.

"What the hell are we doing Bass?"

She pulls on her winter gear and then crosses her arms, refusing to move until she gets an explanation.

"We are going to build a snowman."

Charlie snorts and then sobers when she realizes he's serious.

"Bass it's fucking cold outside. Why do you want to go build a snowman now?"

Bass grabs her hand and pulls her through the door, "Because we're creating new Christmas traditions, and from now on, every Christmas, thirty minutes before midnight we're going to build a snowman."

Her expression softens and Bass hates that fact that he feels warm inside.

The air is bitterly cold when they step outside but the silence makes up for it, their breathing seeming to be the only sound in the night.

Bass grabs her hand and pulls her to an empty part of the lawn on the apartment complex filed with snow.

"You want to roll the bottom or the middle?"

Charlie snorts but her face is bright and she clumps a ball of wet snow together."

"I want the bottom."

He hears an innuendo in her voice and can't help the smirk that comes but when he looks at her she's completely focused on her task at hand, a Charlie sort of concentration that could only be distracted by nuclear wars and gunfights.

He starts on the middle, easily rolling the small clump of snow into a ball and ready to add it to the one Charlie's made when he looks over to see her rolling the biggest snowball he's ever seen, the ball barely rolling anymore from the sheer size of it.

"Want help?" He calls over to her and she stops attempting to push it and steps away to look up at it.

"It's big enough don't you think."

Bass nods and adds his medium size snowball on top of her giant one.

"Can you make the smaller one Bass?"

He starts to make it when he feels something cold and wet hit the back of his head.

He turns around slowly and can only see Charlie's nose and eyes peeking around the entirety of the snowball she made, her eyes bright as she looks at him.

"That's for waking me up!" She calls out behind the snowball and then eyes the snowball Bass has started forming in his hand.

"Don't you dare…" she shakes her head vehemently and watches as he slowly approaches her, the snow crunching under his boots.

He takes another step and feels another wet ball of snow hit his chest and he looks at her with a grin. "So you want to play do you?"

She shrugs but a grin breaks through and she watches him as he keeps approaching.

"Maybe you're just getting slow…"

She ducks behind the snowball as he fake throws his snowball and he rushes to get around the snowball to hit her, only she's not there anymore.

"What the-"

He only has a moment to think before she pounces on his back, her legs locking around his waist as her left hand pulls the back of his jacket open by his neck and he feel cold run down his spine.

"Drop the snowball or I put one down your jacket."

"Now Charlie you know I'm wearing Miles's favorite jacket. He won't forgive you if you get the inside of this wet."

Her breath is hot by his ear and he shivers, one arm automatically holding her one leg in place.

"Miles will forgive me when he finds out that I kicked your ass in a snowball fight."

Charlie shift again and Bass can feel the snowball start to melt as it drips down his back.

"What will it be Bass?" She purrs his name and he slowly lets the snowball fall from his hands, hearing Charlie's chuckle when he does.

Catching her by surprise isn't easy but he is able to do it on occasion and when he spins around making her lose her grip on him and fall into a nearby snowbank, her look of surprise is well worth it, if only he had been able to keep his footing too.

His lack of footing has him right on top of her, so close he can feel every inch of her.

"I win."

Charlie's eyes dart down to his lips when he says this and she licks hers. "Yeah I guess you do."

Bass feels her slender hands rest on her arms and he grabs her wrists, pinning them above her head, his gloved hands encasing hers keeping them warm from the snow. He brushes his nose against hers and feels her racing heartbeat through their jackets and when she tilts her head back to look up at the sky he inhales deeply.

Charlie looks back down at the sound he's making and he grabs the opportunity, his body anchoring her to the ground as he kisses her, his lips claiming hers reverently as he kisses her softly.

He feels her gasp into his mouth and he kisses her harder, feeling her teeth bite into his bottom lip which only makes him groan into her mouth in need

"Bass." She moans his name into his mouth and he smiles.

"Charlie," Bass pulls back to look at her, sleepy eyes and swollen lips, a mess of angel hair surrounding her.

"Merry Christmas Charlotte."

* * *

Charlie grabs one of the bottles of whiskey that Bass brought with him and unscrews it, taking a long pull and feeling the warmth hit her stomach. She can hear Bass rummaging around her room as he changes into dry clothes and she forces her eyes back to the kitchen she's standing in, anything to keep her mind off the man in her bedroom.

"It's officially Christmas." Bass comes out of her bedroom wearing sweats slightly too long for him and a faded grey t-shirt.

"Yeah," Charlie says, taking another drink from the bottle. "Miles clothes fit not too bad."

Bass shrugs and reaches for the bottle that Charlie is holding, letting their fingers graze as it exchanges hands.

"I'm just lucky he made you store all his extra crap or I would be stuck wearing…. that." Bass nods towards Charlies flannel Batman pajama pants and tank top.

"Hey!" Charlie says, hopping to sit on top of her counter, "you bought me these!"

Bass raises his hands in a mock surrender and grins, "I bought those for you as a joke! I didn't think you still had an obsession with Batman!"

Charlie raises a menacing eyebrow and crosses her arms. "What? Because I'm twenty four I can't love Batman?"

"As long as I don't have to play Robin I will gladly support your Batman obsession."

Charlie gasps and then glares at him. "You owe me new pajama pants."

Bass glares back at her but doesn't say anything, instead handing her the whiskey bottle, watching her take a long pull from it.

"What did you mean earlier about Christmas?"

Charlie looks quizzically at him, "What?"

"When you said ' _a holiday that we both hate.'_ What did you mean?"

Charlie sighs and then shrugs, "Exactly what I said, we both hate Christmas."

"But Charlie, I've never said I hated Christmas."

Charlie looks uncomfortable for a moment before looking at Bass with clear eyes.

"I was six when I asked Miles why you always looked sad on Christmas. Miles said it was because you were missing your family, and I asked Miles why you would miss them? We were right there."

Bass smiles and looks at her, "I remember that. That was the first time in years I had smiled when thinking of family."  
"After that I got tasked with "Bass duty" as we liked to call it. I was the only one besides Miles that could get you to smile around the holidays and I made it my personal mission every year to make sure you did at least once… and then Mom and dad split up and Emma died and I got a lost in the dark too.

You know when you ask someone a question and the answer they give you is the one you hoped you wouldn't hear, and your stomach drops? That's how I've felt every year for the last fourteen years. And sometimes I would look at you and it was like looking in a mirror. Christmas was still a great day, just not for us. Emma dying, Miles choosing mom over me, dads depression… there's a lot less happiness than when I was six.

When I would look at you these past years, sitting across from you at the table, I knew everything inside of you ached, just like it did in me."

Charlie shrugs embarrassed and takes another drink, looking away from him.

Bass takes a deep breath to keep his emotions under control.

"Charlie, I don't know if I've ever said this to you, but you saved me. You saved me when you were six and you've saved me every year after that. The little girl who made me make misshapen gingerbread men with her saved me. The girl who beat me at scrabble unabashedly saved me. The girl who took me for a drive after Emma died and blasted rock music in her car and drove around for hours talking to me saved me. The young woman who fell asleep on me during a Die Hard marathon saved me. The woman who played footsies with me at the dinner table last year and almost made me choke on my potatoes because her foot ran somewhere north of my foot… she saved me. You're always saving me Charlie."

Charlie's cheeks are flushed red when she meets his eyes and holds his gaze.

"When my parents split up, you took Rachel aside and you told her that she better not leave me behind. _Me._ Not Danny and I; just me. Because you knew Danny would never be left behind, only me. When Miles had to leave my birthday early to pick up mom from the airport, who stayed with me and ate store bought cake at 1am with me? Who taught me how to drive stick and let me almost ruined their car learning? Who let me pick out the ugliest couch for their house and said it was the best purchase you've ever made? Who played footsies back with me last year at that dinner table? Maybe I saved you Bass, but you made me matter. I've never felt I like mattered that much to anyone before. I was always the afterthought to everyone. After Rachel to Miles, after Danny to Rachel after grief to Ben. I was always trying to play catch up to Danny, thinking that maybe if I was just better, softer, more lovable than then I would matter."

Bass takes the bottle from her hands and places it on the counter beside her, tilting her chin up so that was starting right at him.

"You are headstrong and reckless and full of bad decisions. You are also brave and strong and stubborn and brilliant. You are warm and kind and you care more than you like to let on, even when you are hurt. I have never been more amazed by anyone than I have been amazed by you. You don't let things weigh you down like I do, you pick yourself up and carry everyone on your shoulders. You are strong. You don't need to be porcelain Charlie, you are steel. You are fire. You make everyone around you better."

Bass rests his forehead against Charlie's and uses his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek.

"You save me, you make me want to be better. You matter, Charlie _you matter."_

 ** _Babes... I know, I know, it's been far too long! Crazy things have been happening, some good, others REALLy good and some other things but I finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Reviews are loved!_**


	3. Chapter 3

December 25th. 2am.

"So Danny is trying to convince this girl that he's actually in her history class and so she asks him where he sits and he... no joke with a straight face goes ' _seat 35L_ ' like it's no big deal and he's sat there every day of that semester. And she looks at him and she –with the biggest look of disdain goes ' _That's my seat.'_ Fuck Danny turned so red that day I thought he was having an asthma attack."

Charlie bursts into laughter, her hands covering her mouth as peals of laughter escape her, her chest heaving from the sheer force of it.

"You've never told me that story before!" She grabs her glass of whiskey and downs half of the liquid left; shooting a mock glare at Bass who shoots her the most pathetic innocent look she's ever seen.

"C'mon Charlie, he was trying to impress Miles and I. He made us swear not to tell you or else he would tell you what happened when we took him to the stri…. mall. The mall."

"YOU TOOK DANNY TO A STRIP CLUB?!"

Bass goes very quiet and Charlie can almost see the explanation trying to play out in his head.

"Are you mad because we took him?" Bass's voice is soft and cautious mad Charlie snorts.

"No, I'm mad that you didn't invite me!"

"Charlie I can't bring you with your baby brother to see strippers. That would just be…. weird."

"You know… if you had taken me you might've seen how good I am at pole dancing."

Charlie watches Bass choke on his drink and shoots him a shit eating grin that has him glaring at her as he tries to recover his dignity that Charlie seems to be able to kill with one swoop.

"You… you know how to pole dance."

Charlie grins, "Yes Bass keep repeating it. It will still be true."

"How? Why? Where?"

Charlie tries to stifle a laugh and shrugs. "I had a friend in university that taught pole dancing classes and danced at a club to pay for school and rent. She taught me for free and in exchange I would help her teach classes and occasionally fill in for her at the club. And where…. Well…."

Charlie is avoiding his eyes now and he feels his patience about to burst.

"Charlie just tell me."

"The club Fire. I uh… I saw you there a couple times with a few guys from work."

"Oh shit."

Charlie can't help grinning at his obvious discomfort. "You were way at the back of the room wearing a grey shirt and had texted me about two minutes before I was about to go on asking me what I was doing."

Bass rubs a hand over his face. "You said you were about to go dancing…"

"Yeah… I was the girl in the brim hat."

"Fuck." Bass's eyes burn blue and she feels a burn course through her.

"You hadn't been watching the girls that much and when I stepped on stage I thought for sure you had recognized me, you stared so hard. But the lights where so dim and you were at the far back I realized you were just staring…. Because there was something to stare at."

Bass clears his throat and takes a sip of whiskey. "I remember watching this girl walk onto stage, bare feet, brim hat and lace black panties with a bow in the back and a white tank top. No bra." His hands clench and he seems to take a moment to recover himself.

"I could see your nipples through your top and a song started playing… a fuck you kind of song to all the men ogling you, though they didn't seem to notice. You played those men like puppets, spinning around that pole. And then you took your top off..."

"So you've seen half of me… want to see the other half?"

Charlie watches his eyes burn almost an iridescent blue but he doesn't answer and she bites her lips hard, worried that she misjudged. She sinks back into the couch, grabbing her glass and downing the rest of its contents.

"If I said yes?" His voice is rough and deep and she can feel it liquefy her.

"Well then," She sets her glass down and slides her hands into the waistband of her leggings, putting a hand up when he goes to move towards her.

"Nuh uh. You know we have a rule at the club the customers have to abide by. _Look but don't touch._ You think you can follow that?"

His hands clench and he has to physically restrain himself but finally he gives her curt nod and places his hands on his thighs.

"Good." She gives his a grin before sliding the leggings down her legs, exposing her lacy cobalt blue panties and watches his eyes latch onto them.

"They match your eyes." His voice is hoarse and he almost winces at how hard it is to make sentences when he watches a hand drift over the lace covered mound, a finger dragging to push at her entrance through the fabric.

"Put your feet on the couch." He holds her gaze and she follows his instructions, her knees now spread so he has a clear view to her pussy.

Her fingers repeat the motion and he can see her arousal darken the fabric of her panties where she pressed before she slips her entire hand underneath the lace and he watches her hips lift slightly off the couch.

"How many fingers Charlie" Bass grounds out, aware of his ever present erection as it throbs inside his jeans.

"One." She gasps out, her head thrown back so it rests on the back of the couch.

"You can take more than that. Add another one."

He watches her hips lift higher off the couch and he can't take it anymore.

"Take the panties off Charlie."

Her eyes are hooded in pleasure when his order registers with her and her cheeks flushed pink as her thumbs dig into the sides of the panties and pull the down and he has to resist coming in his pants when he sees that she's bare.

She's holding his gaze and his voice comes out rough. "Back where you were, feet up, and two fingers."

She complies quickly and he watches two of her fingers disappear inside of her before coming out coated in his juices and he groans when she puts those two fingers in her mouth, holding his eyes as she cleans them before putting them back inside her.

"Use your other hand, play with your clit." She responds immediately and he watches her rub tiny circles around the bud and notes it for future reference.

"You look so good Charlie."

She moans in response and adds a third finger without him asking her and the room is only filled with the sounds of her fingers entering her, her whimpers and his breathing.

"Is this how you do it, when you're here alone, in your bed? Do you do this?"

"Yesssss."

"What do you think about when you do this?"

"You."

Bass barely holds it together when he hears that and watches her lips part in ecstasy.

"What am I doing Charlie?"

"You…. Licking... so hard." Her inability to form coherent sentences prompts him to take over and he gladly does, reliving ever fantasy he's ever had of her.

"I would bite you, right behind your ear, and then on your neck where it would leave a mark. I would pinch those nipples –hard, just enough pain that it will be pleasure. I'll put a finger in you, just one, maybe two if you're a good girl. And then –only when you're begging me and saying my name would I lick you, from bottom to top. I would make you scream so loud Charlie. And that's not even my cock."

He watches her entire body start to shake and knows she's close and ups the ante.

"I'd tease you with it; hit your clit a few times just to make you say my name before I would take you. I'd take you missionary first, so I could see your eyes roll back. Then I would have bend over the bed and would pull your hair while I fucked you nice and hard. Would you like that? Me pulling your hair?'

Her whimper is his answer and he grins before continuing.

"Then to finish I would tie your hands behind your back and have you ride me. Me pinching your nipples the only thing keeping you upright. You on top so I can watch your face when you come screaming my name. Me watching you come all over my cock. Would you like that Charlotte?"

Bass thinks it's the Charlotte that drives her over because suddenly she's keening as her hips lift off the couch and he hands move at a furious pace between her legs and over her clit, her mouth open and he eyes shut as a low growl emits from her throat. Bass watches her through it until she finally comes down from it and her eyes open to stare at him

Her breathing is uneven she feels the evidence of what she just did beneath her when she moves, but it's the bulge in Bass's jeans that hold her attention and she licks her lips.

"You seem to have a very… specific idea of what you'd like to do to me."

Bass can barely form thoughts and he struggles to get the words out. "Yes."

"Well I have some ribbon in my room. Do you think that would work?"


End file.
